Love Me Kai
by psuliem
Summary: Lloyd falls for one of his teachers. Kai/Lloyd. Oneshot. Song fic. Rated T for a little implied stuff and some language. Song does not belong to me.


**LOVE ME KAI**

Plot: Lloyd falls for one of his teachers.

Rated: T

Pairing: Kai/Lloyd

**I do not own Ninjago.**

Enjoy.

Original song: Love Me Cheerilee by The Living Tombstone + Wooden Toaster

* * *

_Hey Kai, Hey Kai_

_I'm afraid to raise my hand_

I was hyperventilating. We were alone. What the hell was I supposed to do?! What was I supposed to **say**?!

"Lloyd."

I jolted and stared at him with wide eyes. "What. What the hell do you want?!"

_I have something to ask you_

_cause I want to understand_

"Dude, chill out. Jesus. I was just going to ask if you understood what I said to you."

"No, I wasn't even listening." I replied hoarsely, narrowing my eyes at him before looking to the ground.

_It's not about homework_

_it's about 1 + 1 is 2_

"What the hell is wrong with you? I'm trying to teach you this, dammit. Why aren't you paying attention? It's important. And just because Sensei isn't here to scold you, doesn't mean I can't."

I immediately panicked and forced away the thoughts that rushed my mind. Scold me? Punish me...? I shuddered.

"Sorry, Kai," I huffed, crossing a leg over the other in the chair I sat.

_I don't want you to teach me_

_I just want to be with you_

"Hey Kai?" I interrupted and he spun around, putting his hands on his hips.

"Why do you keep doing this?!"

"No reason... Sorry."

_Hey Kai, Hey Kai._

_Hey Kai, hey Kai._

I brought him his favorite candy today and he just smiled at me with that amazing smile. I knew I had to see it again and again.

So the next day I focused my hardest on Cole's lesson then showed Kai and he smiled proudly.

_Hey Kai, hey Kai._

_I think I'm in love with you_

He hugged me today and I don't know why. I hugged back, of course. I held **super** tightly to him and breathed in his scent. He seemed confused with that. "What the fuck are you looking at?" I had scoffed, hands on my hips after we parted.

"Nothing," He'd replied, "Watch your mouth."

_Hey Kai, hey Kai._

_Hey Kai, hey Kai._

Cole broke the bed when he got pissed off today, so he's sleeping with Zane. (He seemed pretty upset with that.) Jay said he'd take the floor mattress and made me sleep with Kai. It was a small bed, man. You can't blame me for pressing close to him and running my fingers over his perfect, naturally tan skin. I even managed to kiss his shoulder. God, it was exhilarating!

He woke up without a clue.

_Hey Kai, hey Kai._

_I think I'm in love with you_

I brought Kai something from the festival since he couldn't go. He had to watch over the ship. And being himself, of course he accepted with little dignity and a large amount of self confidence. I could still tell he had wanted to go.

_Hey Kai, hey Kai._

_I'm afraid to see you after school_

So I picked him up some crazy looking chocolates (I tried one and they were beyond delicious) and this really sweet sword. Kai had always liked swords and weapons cause it reminded him of his dad. i learned that a few weeks ago.

_I can't come to your office_

_and tell you that you're cool_

He said he loved it all and patted me on the shoulder, smiling and walking off while he ate the chocolates I gave him.

I shouldn't have been so disappointed that he hadn't kissed me or something.

Maybe I should have bought him something else...

_It's not about my tests_

_or about my homework you should grade_

Today I got older and I defeated a fucking monster. It was sick. Everyone looks at me different and Sensei said I won't need many more lessons on my fighting since I've matured physically and mentally.

_I don't want you to tell me_

_I just want to go on a date_

I had to think of something to do to help myself get over this crush, but I had tried before. And many times after that. It didn't work. So fuck Kai, hey Kai.

_Hey Kai, hey Kai._

_Hey Kai, hey Kai._

Last lesson with Kai and I was pretty nervous in the beginning, but once I saw him, I calmed downs down and my teenage hormones took over.

I was staring intently at him while he taught, getting distracted by the way his lips moved, his hips swayed, his hands gestured. I actually ended up drooling. This shit always happens.

_Hey Kai, hey Kai._

_I think I'm in love with you_

"Lloyd. That's disgusting. Stop drooling... What the hell are you even staring at?" He snapped me from my daze and I wiped my mouth quickly before standing up from my spot.

_Hey Kai, hey Kai._

_Hey Kai, hey Kai._

"Sit back down. We aren't done." Kai pouted and I practically melted into my shoes. I stepped closer to him and couldn't stop the smirk from slipping onto my lips.

_Hey Kai, hey Kai._

_I think I'm in love with you_

"Lloyd...? Stop looking at me like that." Kai frowned now and that was even cute. "Sit back down." One hand was placed on his perfect hips and the other waved me back to my place on the couch.

_Hey Kai, hey Kai._

_Hey Kai, hey Kai._

I stared up at the taller one, eyes narrowed slightly with the smirk growing on my lips. I couldn't wait anymore. "Dude..." He backed up and I just used that to push him up against the wall. He was only a few inches taller. Not to bad. Maybe I had to lean up, but whatever.

_Hey Kai, hey Kai._

_I think I'm in love with you_

"Uh..." He was practically stunned and I took that as my cue to mash out lips together.

_Hey Kai, hey Kai._

_Hey Kai, hey Kai._

**Best kiss of my life.**

_Hey Kai, hey Kai._

_I think I'm in love with you..._

* * *

Please review?

Im just getting lazy now. I suck at fanfiction.


End file.
